


To Keep Him Safe

by EmeraldWaves



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gift Exchange, LOL I'm so sorry, M/M, Magic, Soulmates kinda, mention of KevThea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: While on a quest, a boy runs into Andrew, literally. When their eyes meet, Andrew realizes he has to protect this boy, no matter what.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	To Keep Him Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/gifts).



Neil runs.

It's what he's always been talented at. Running away from all of his problems as fast as he possibly can. Today is no different.

His breath is heavy on his lips, his huffs slipping past his ears as he rushes through the brush and trees, branches whipping at his face. The small cuts and bruises he'll have to nurse tomorrow are nothing compared to the scars which litter his face.

He doesn't have time to stop, doesn't have time to think about his mother's body, lying on the beach, blood washing away with the waves as they crawled onto the shore and curled over her.

No, he has to run, and keep running, or they'll catch him.

And Neil has been running his whole life. He's not about to get caught now.

~~

"I swear to the gods in heaven above, if you don't shut up, Nicky, I'll torch you myself," Aaron growls, pointing his staff right in Nicky's face.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, don't you realize it's my _job_ to talk a lot? I'm your _bard_."

"I have so many regrets," Aaron mutters, turning his gaze up toward the sky.

Andrew scoffs, tempted to tell Nicky to keep going; if it pisses his brother off, he's honestly all for it. He's tired though, it's been a long day's trek, and tomorrow isn't going to be any better. Regardless of all his pacts and promises with the half-awake knight across the fire, Andrew is ready to call it a night. Kevin looks like he's about to fall asleep, despite all the noises surrounding him.

"Well, I for one, am very into Nicky's stories. I won't heal you next time you're in danger if you keep being an ass about it," Katelyn hums.

Andrew knows it's a lie because Katelyn would gladly give up all her life's energy for his brother because they're soulmates and their magic is compatible and all that mage bullshit. Still, he enjoys the brief look of horror that crosses his brother's face.

It's Nicky who gasps, pressing his hand against his chest. "Katelyn! How can you say that about your one true love!? If you don't save him... how will I write romantic songs about you two!? Who will tell your _history_?!"

Andrew honestly wants to throw up.

"You're here to tell _my_ history," Kevin snaps, folding his arms over his chest. "The whole point is that we all live to tell the tale."

Nicky immediately frowns. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kevin 'you're supposed to tell my story' Day, but everyone loves a good side story, especially if it involves some romance!"

This is getting ridiculous. Andrew has to go to bed.

He glances back at the small tents they've set up away from the fire. It's going to be cold tonight and he wishes he had his brother's magical ability, if only to warm his tent.

Andrew has never cared much for magic or sorcery. He's on this so-called 'quest' to keep Kevin Day safe, the idiot. He's supposed to be this _incredible_ knight, going on this _incredible_ journey to woo the woman of his dreams, Princess Thea Muldani. Once he completes the quest, he can be worthy of her love or whatever, but Andrew has to wonder why he had to bring four other people with him to do this.

"I have many enemies," Kevin had explained, and Andrew hadn't cared. But he made a promise, so he's going to keep it.

And now he's stuck here, listening to Nicky sing about his brother and his girlfriend, which he could've (and has) done in the comfort of their own home.

"I'm going to bed," Andrew mutters, pushing himself to his feet, though before anyone can make a snarky comment, Andrew lurches forward, something smacking into him. He tumbles to the ground, rolling with the other body and they stop inches from the fire pit.

Normally, Andrew would've rolled just a bit further and tossed this idiot into the flames, but he stares down at the person underneath him, mesmerized by his blue eyes. Andrew doesn't know what a magic connection feels like, but he can imagine it's like this, warm, like a fuzzy feeling prickling at his fingertips, and for a second time stops.

He can't hear anything else around him, all he can see are the blue eyes in front of him. He knows he's not breathing, his own eyes attempting to pull away, but it's too much for him. He has to be under some sort of spell.

The boy stares up at him too, his blue eyes darting over his face. His cheeks look a little flushed, or maybe it's just the heat from the flames burning next to them.

Either way, Andrew feels a rush of energy, despite feeling frozen at the same time.

"Let... go..." Whatever spell he was under breaks then, and the boy beneath him grunts, wiggling his body. He's obviously desperate to try and get free.

Like hell Andrew is going to let go, especially since this stranger tackled him out of nowhere and almost tossed both of them into the fire.

At some point, Aaron must have leaped up because he thrusts his staff directly into the boy's face. "Who the hell are you?" For a puny little mage, his brother really can be ruthless when he wants to be.

Panic dances through the boy's blue eyes. Actually, Andrew is certain the only thing he's seen in those eyes is a terrible, deep fear. They're too beautiful to look like that.

"You have to let me go," he says, struggling against Andrew's strong grip. "You could _all_ be in danger."

"Why the hell did you attack my brother?!" Aaron snaps, jerking the staff closer to the boy's forehead.

"I-I didn't! I swear! It was an accident. I was running and I-I just ran into him... I-"

What kind of idiot...

Andrew clicks his tongue, squeezing at the boy's arms. "What are you running from?"

The fear is back, glistening even more than it was before. "I can't tell you."

"Bullshit," Andrew growls. "You can, you just won't. What's your damn name?"

"N-N... Neil," he stammers, a brief moment of hesitation. His eyes dart between the two brothers.

"Alright Neil, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen," Andrew begins. "I'm going to step back and you're gonna sit right here and tell us what's going on. If you don't, my brother will zap your sorry ass and our healer won't help you."

"It's true," Katelyn nods. "I won't."

"Got it?"

Neil nods once, very slowly and then Andrew steps back. He grabs Neil's arm and yanks him onto a log by the fire, taking a seat next to him. Whoever this guy is, he's not about to let him run.

Staying seated, Neil's leg bounces so fast, Andrew is convinced the log is going to fly backward and send both of them rolling down a hill. He keeps glancing backward, over his shoulder, like he's expecting someone to jump out from the woods and barrel him down, like he did to Andrew just moments earlier.

He looks like a rabbit, ready to hop away from a predator as fast as he can.

"I'm telling you," he mutters, mostly under his breath. "You have to let me leave." He shakes his head.

Andrew narrows his eyes at Neil, leaning toward him. "You really think you can survive on your own? You ran into me because you weren't paying attention."

Neil swallows, looking around at the group. He turns his head, glancing down at the ground. "I..." He starts, pulling in a breath of air, his jaw trembling. He glances over at the fire. "I've been doing it for years, it was just... it was a bad night."

"You're a shitty liar," Andrew scoffs, folding his arms over his chest.

Neil puffs out his cheeks, his gaze focused on the fire. It's those eyes that really draw Andrew in. Neil may be a shitty liar, but there is something genuine about his blue eyes, the way they glisten against the flames. Something is wrong, and Andrew can guess Neil is running from something or someone. Andrew despises that he wants to know more.

"Fine," Andrew nods. "You're coming with us."

"No, you don't understand-"

"No," Andrew says, thrusting his finger toward Neil's face. " _You_ don't understand. I already made a promise to keep this idiot safe," he gestures back toward Kevin, "what's one more?"

He glares and he hopes Neil realizes he's serious. He _will_ keep him safe.

Frowning, Neil pushes himself up. "No. You can't keep me safe, none of you can. All you're doing is endangering yourselves."

"Then, that's our choice," Andrew snorts.

"Andrew-" Kevin begins, but Andrew holds up his hand, stopping him from speaking. He's made up his mind.

"What do you plan to do, continue running and slamming into people? You could stay with us and have protection. It won't be for free, you can assist us in our quest," Andrew says.

"You're on a quest?" Neil asks, his blue eyes darting about the group.

"Why, yes we are!" Nicky steps forward, like this is his moment of glory, finally able to tell his tale.

"Indeed," Kevin says, stepping in front of Nicky. "I'm trying to win the heart of my fair Princess Thea."

Nicky immediately deflates, but Neil ignores him, raising an eyebrow at Kevin. "Sure, okay, good luck with that. Are you supposed to be some kind of... quest party?"

"Yes, actually," Nicky tries again. "I'm the bard-"

"Yeah, we're here to protect Kevin, unfortunately," Aaron mutters.

Katelyn leans against Aaron, humming with excitement. "We can protect you too if you want! I'm a healer, Aaron's a mage, Kevin is a knight and Andrew is a brawler. We're all really strong." She nods her head excitedly, gripping her white wand.

"Okay, I was going to tell him that, that's my _job_ ," Nicky sighs.

"Oh," Katelyn shrugs. "Sorry about that."

Neil sighs, running his hand down his face. "I appreciate the offer but-" He pauses, glancing down at his hand. "Shit. What color are my eyes?"

"Uh, blue?" Katelyn says and Neil groans. He mutters something under his breath and waves his hand in front of his face. Immediately, his hair changes to a deep brown and his eyes become murky like mud.

Andrew hates it.

"You're a mage," Aaron states, glancing down at his staff. 

Andrew purposely avoids magic, but he knows that most humans can't perform magic without some kind of magical object to harness their energy.

Just who is Neil?

"Please," Neil says. "Just pretend like you never saw me."

Kevin starts to nod, agreeing. "Probably for the best-"

"No," Andrew says. "You're coming with us. No more arguing."

Andrew isn't one to take no for an answer.

~~

For the next few days, all Andrew does is watch Neil. He never takes his eyes off the guy. It's partially because he keeps expecting Neil to bolt at any chance he gets, and partially because he can't stop looking at him, even when he tries.

Neil is like some strange, woodland creature, flowing with magic. When they walk through the forest, he seems to _glow_ , the light glistening off his dark brown hair.

He honestly doesn't care about Neil's backstory, unlike Katelyn and Nicky who keep whispering about it constantly. Nicky claims he needs it to 'tell his tale properly', but Neil keeps avoiding him.

Andrew is just glad Neil hasn't run away yet. At first, he tried to argue, but Andrew would cut him off and change the subject anytime Neil would talk about leaving. He's nervous all the time, but Andrew hopes that eventually, he'll stop looking over his shoulder so much.

It also helps that Andrew goes everywhere with Neil, silently following him, even when Neil tries to protest. He follows him into his tent, he follows him to wash up in the river. Part of protecting Neil is never letting him out of his sight.

"This is ridiculous," Kevin says. "We know nothing about Neil besides that he can do magic without a magical object. Highly suspicious."

Andrew wants to snap at Kevin to shut his damn mouth.

"I didn't ask to join you," Neil snorts. "In fact, I said it would be safer for you if I didn't come with your group."

"You can leave anytime you like," Kevin says, gesturing to the entire forest.

"I can't actually because your blond brawler keeps following me wherever I go!" Neil snaps, glancing at Andrew.

He shrugs. "I made you a promise."

"Me being here is _going_ to get you in trouble," Neil says.

Andrew just shrugs. He doesn't care, and he knows Neil is wrong. Anyone can try and come at them but... there is a reason they're all protecting Kevin.

Neil groans, continuing to traipse forward with the rest of the group.

Admittedly, he gets why Neil doesn't trust them. He doesn't seem like the type to trust anyone, let alone a group of people he's just met. Plus, he's never seen any of them fight, so how would he know how strong they are. Neil uses magic without a staff or a wand, so he probably looks at Aaron and Katelyn and assumes they're not a very strong group.

Of course, Andrew knows a person doesn't need magic to be strong. He learned that the hard way, growing up with a twin with a penchant for magic, while he had lost all the magical energy in his body. Normally, he hates magic users, like his brother and Katelyn, but Neil has done nothing but interest him.

He hates that a lot, but he doesn't hate Neil. No matter how he tries, he just can't hate him. All he feels is this strange inherent desire to protect him.

"So," Katelyn hums, walking next to Andrew. He doesn't turn to look at her, his gaze focused on Neil walking ahead of the group. "You're really interested in Neil."

He keeps walking. Maybe if he ignores her, she'll go away. He knows that's never the case with her, but he always tries every time.

"You guys do seem to have... an energy," Katelyn says, tucking her hands behind her back. "I noticed it when he first ran into you. It really sparked, you know?"

This is the other problem with Katelyn. She's good at observing things, things Andrew would rather everyone ignore. When she calls Aaron out on his bullshit, it's great, but anytime she talks to Andrew, it's horrible.

"No. I don't. I don't have magic, remember?" He sneers, hoping this will be enough to get her to stop.

"Well, yeah," Katelyn says, and Andrew flicks his eyes at her. He notices she's looking ahead at Aaron who looks exhausted listening to Nicky's half-assed attempt at singing some song. "But, you can still have a magical soulmate,"

"Impossible," Andrew says flatly, indicating the end of the conversation. _Most_ people would get that, however Katelyn is not most people.

"It's not! When I first met Aaron, it felt like the world was all fuzzy. Like I was frozen and there was no one else around but him. But at the same time it felt like a _burst_ of energy. I never wanted to leave his side after that," Katelyn says.

Andrew decides it's just a coincidence he felt similar things the first time he looked at Neil's blue eyes.  
"Maybe you want to help him because you know it's your destiny to be with him!" Katelyn finishes, a smile across her round cheeks.

Ignoring her, Andrew keeps walking ahead. It's never worth it to argue with Katelyn. Once she gets an idea in her head, it's absolutely impossible to convince her otherwise.

He knows it's impossible though. He's physically incapable of feeling magic. So even if there is a force drawing him to Neil, it's not magical.

Shaking his head, Andrew tosses all thoughts of any sort of feelings for the stranger out of his head. He made a promise, it's as simple as that.

~~

"Why do you wanna help me?" Neil asks softly, assisting Andrew in setting up one of their small tents.

"Because last time you set up a tent you did a shit job," Andrew says. "For someone who has supposedly been on the run his whole damn life, you lack many basic survival skills."

Neil immediately frowns, and Andrew is reminded of how much he misses his fiery blue eyes. "That's not true."

"It is," Andrew says, choosing not to elaborate any further.

"Okay," Neil snorts. "Either way, that's... not what I meant. Why are you helping me be on the run?"

Ah, that's a bit of a more difficult question. There are many ways Andrew can answer it, and his mind reels with the best way. Katelyn's words echo in his mind. _"Maybe you want to help him because you know it's your destiny to be with him!"_ Gross. So stupid. Utter nonsense. He knows that's _definitely_ not the reason why.

Though, Andrew can't exactly pinpoint the reason. He pushes Katelyn's words away once more.

"I made a promise," he says, settling on his typical reason.

"Okay, sure," Neil sighs. "You always say that, but what's the _real_ reason."

Andrew shrugs. "I'm a man of my word."

Neil rolls his eyes, hammering the stake down into the ground with all his strength. Andrew feels a hint of anger behind it.

"Fine," he sighs, changing his answer, just slightly. "Because I understand wanting to run away from your problems and no one should have to deal with that shit alone."

It's not a lie, Andrew hates lying about shit. It's easier to be blunt and honest and get things over with.

"I'm not... running away from my problems," Neil says, and Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. Neil is oddly naive. Given what Andrew knows about his circumstance (which isn't much), it seems like Neil should be more knowledgeable?

How could Andrew let this little puppy fend for himself? That's the real reason he's helping him.

"Sure you're not."

"It's a very... specific situation," Neil says, tapping the small stake into the ground to lock the tent in place."

"I'm sure," Andrew mutters. It's not that he doesn't care, he just isn't going to push. If Neil wants to tell Andrew about his past, he can.

"But what about you?" Neil asks. "Why are you helping Kevin? He's kind of an ass."

"Yeah, but again, I made a promise," Andrew shrugs.

"And you're getting paid?"

"Who knows, I don't handle that shit," Andrew says, leaning over to adjust the stake Neil hammered into the ground. It's crooked, unsurprisingly.

Being close to Neil is still odd.. for someone who is living outside he smells oddly nice, like a summer morning with an ocean breeze. Although Andrew misses Neil's blue eyes, his brown ones with his dark hair are pretty easy on the eyes as well.

He focuses on the tent. Neil is a distraction, an unfair one.

"You don't have magic, though, right? Just your brother?"

"Does it matter?" Andrew scoffs, placing the small hammer down after fixing the stake.

"No," Neil says. "It's just surprising to see twins with such a strong magical difference. I mean, I sense _no_ magical energy from you."

"I have none," Andrew says flatly.

Neil blinks, as if this is confusing. Andrew supposes it is a bit odd, but he's never cared about it. He isn't the only person in the world who can't use magic. Plenty of people _choose_ not to. "You can't... channel?" Neil asks.

"No. Don't care to," Andrew scoffs, standing up as he walks over to put the tools back in one of their small packs.

Neil blinks, rising to his feet. "Did something happen?"

For someone who has been anything but forthcoming with any information about himself, Neil certainly has a lot of questions.

Andrew almost answers, Neil has this mysterious way of getting him to talk, like he wants to tell him all his deepest darkest secrets.

Shaking his head, he walks into the tent, turning to look back at Neil. "You have your secrets and I have mine."

~~

"You really don't have to come with me while I wash up," Neil calls out from the edge of the river.

Leaning his head against the rock, Andrew stares up at the night sky. "I made a promise," he states.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. The promise, sure," Neil says. "But you don't have to wait for me..."

Andrew sighs. "Just shut up and hurry up."

For a brief moment, there is only the sound of crickets chirping in the air. Though, the sound of water moving around Neil's legs echoes into the night sky. Andrew stares up at the stars, trying not to think about what Katelyn said. It doesn't make sense why he cares what happens to Neil. They're practically strangers and yet...

Andrew has this feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he absolutely cannot shake no matter how hard he tries. Neil's blue eyes are burned into the back of his mind and he can't let it go. The strange feeling Katelyn described, the way Neil made it feel like nothing else in the world mattered, if only for a split second.

No. It's utterly ridiculous. Andrew doesn't have magic, and he never _will_ have magic. He doesn't want it, either.

The sound of water hits his ears again and the sound of fabric rustles behind him.

"Took you long enough," he says, pushing himself up. Turning around to face the river, Andrew realizes Neil is no longer in sight.

His stomach drops and he clenches his fists. How the hell did the idiot go missing in a matter of seconds? He can’t lose him, not after he made a promise.

Andrew rushes to the river bed, glancing around. It's then he sees the man by the edge of the forest, covering Neil's mouth and gripping his hands behind his back as he drags him away.

What an idiot.

It takes Andrew all of five seconds to run up to the forest, swinging a punch directly at the man's face. Neil's eyes go wide, but Andrew knows there was no way he would hit him. The man's face jerks to the side and Andrew swings up, knocking the man's jaw back. He releases Neil who stumbles forward, tripping over his own feet.

"T-Thanks," Neil stammers, rubbing his neck. 

Andrew takes a second to glance at Neil, but he can’t get distracted. "Not done yet" he mutters. Lifting his leg, Andrew knees the man in the stomach. He stumbles backwards, coughing as he tries to catch himself.

"Andrew! Duck!" Neil yells and Andrew lowers himself down just in time for Neil to fire a beam of dark energy straight toward the man. The man jumps to the left avoiding the attack and shoots fire from a small staff in his pocket. Andrew rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding the fire. Panting, he springs back up, kicking the man's leg out.

He grunts, falling on his ass. Groaning, he starts to push himself back up, fire glistening on the end of his staff, energy building, but Andrew is too fast. He swings around kicking his leg against the guy's face. He rolls backwards, his body dragging against the dirt.

He wipes his lips, and slowly rises to his feet, stumbling as he does. Neil aims his fingers again, shooting another powerful shot of dark magic, straight into the man's chest. With a grunt, he flies backward into the forest, his body smacking against a tree before falling to the ground.

"Shit," Andrew mutters, glancing back at Neil. Just how strong is his magic? It's terrifyingly... impressive, and Andrew's never felt that way about anyone's magic before. He can’t take his eyes off him, staring. Plus, they fought so easily together… 

Honestly, who the fuck is Neil?

"We gotta go," Neil pants, and Andrew knows he'll have to ask his burning questions later.

~~

Relocating the team takes practically no time at all. They listen when Andrew tells them they have to leave, especially since he says it with so much conviction. People don't normally argue with Andrew, but when he shows up practically out of breath, everyone listens.

They walk for what feels like hours, getting as far away from their previous campsite. Neil uses some masking spell to hide their movements. If Andrew has to guess, he would say it's more of that dark magic he used before.

When they arrive at the new camp, Andrew has no idea if they're far enough away from that goon and whoever else may be after Neil, but he supposes it'll have to do. They're certainly far enough away from the river, heading closer to the cliff side ridges.

"Are you going to explain why we had to up and move camps and walk for hours?" Kevin asks, arms folded in frustration.

"Later. Neil, we're talking," Andrew says. He doesn't give anyone a moment to argue as he starts to walk away from the camp, expecting Neil to follow.

Within seconds, he hears the sound of leaves and branches crunching against Neil's feet, following him toward the cliffs. Sometimes, Neil really is the perfect puppy.

Andrew takes a seat by the cliffs and plops down, making sure to sit far away from the edge so that he won't fall, but close enough that he can still _see_ it. The cliffs are certainly thrilling and though the fall down to the ground absolutely terrifies him, it makes his heart rush, like he’s really alive.

"You're strong," Neil says, taking a seat directly next to him. "Even though... you don't have magic." There's a warmth to Neil's presence, despite the fall chill blowing through the air. Andrew likes having him here. It’s a bit of a selfish thought, so Andrew pushes it down, ignoring it. 

"I used to," Andrew mutters. "I gave it up to save my brother from our mother. She was going to kill him if I didn't. But I assume, given your magical abilities, that you know how dangerous dark magic is. It was my price. I paid it."

Goddamn Neil and his ability to just sit there and get information out of Andrew without ever trying.

"So you can't... ever get magic back?"

"No," Andrew says, forcing himself not to elaborate. He's given Neil a little information, and he hopes Neil will give him a bit back. "Now that you understand I am capable of protecting you, maybe you'll feel more willing to talk."

"I always thought you were capable. I told you, it's a difficult situation. My... My real name is Nathaniel Wesninski, my father is Nathan Wesninski, a powerful dark mage. He's the one who... gave me these powers." Neil's hand traces down one of the scars on the side of his face. "He's the reason I have these."

Andrew leans in close to Neil's fingertips. "Dark curses," he mutters.

Neil nods. "My mother and I had a chance to escape a few years ago and I've been on the run ever since. The night you met me she had just... died."

"Mm..." Andrew mutters, not wanting to say something selfish. It's not that he's happy Neil's mother died, but he's happy he gets to be the one who helps Neil now. Why does Neil make him such a selfish person?

"I have no idea who that man was that attacked us, but there will be more like him," Neil says. "Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Surer than anything I've ever been in my whole life," Andrew says. "I made you a promise. I'll keep it."

"Yeah, uh, after that fight I have faith you will," Neil snorts. "I know you don't have any magical energy, so you might not understand but... no, never mind."

Something stirs in Andrew's gut. Was Neil going to bring up the magical soulmate thing? He sometimes said stupid shit like Katelyn.

This time though, Andrew sort of gets it.

Just sort of.

The fuzzy, warm feeling pooling in his stomach... it's not magic, but it's... something.

"I don’t need magical energy to protect your ass," Andrew snorts.

"I guess… Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Neil mutters.

"I told you, I made you a pact. I don't break my promises."

"You know," Neil smirks, leaning in closer to Andrew. "Most people seal a pact with a kiss."

Wow, disgusting.

Andrew leans forward, moving closer to Neil. He lifts a finger to Neil's cheek, hovering above his skin. "Yes or no?" Andrew asks, raising his eyebrow. He’s not going to do anything Neil wants, besides protect him. Whether Neil likes that or not, he’s stuck with Andrew, but he’s not going to touch him without permission.

"Yes?" Neil says with just the slightest hint of confusion.

Andrew's fingers press against Neil's cheek, tracing the scar down to his lips. He brushes his thumb over his lower and smirks. "Yes or no?" He asks once more.

"Yes," Neil whispers.

It takes no time for Andrew to close the gap between their lips. Kissing Neil is positively electrifying. Once again, it feels like the world stops the air around them from flowing into Andrew's lungs. His veins pump with new blood, trembling under his skin. Neil gives him an energy he can no longer describe.

"There," Andrew whispers. "It's an official pact then."

"Okay, fair," Neil says and he bites his lower lip, his eyes widen. "There's just, uh, one more thing." Neil glances to the side of the cliff as if he forgot it was there. His eyes quickly dart back to Andrew. He rubs his finger against the ground, awkwardly, full of nerves.

"What?" Andrew asks. He hates how he sits like he's on the edge of that cliff, ready to dive in and do whatever Neil asks of him. Maybe he really is soulmates with this guy. A ridiculous notion that gets less and less ridiculous the more time Andrew spends with Neil.

"Can we do that one more time?"

"Alright," Andrew smirks, leaning forward to kiss him once more.

Neil is dangerous, everything about Neil is dangerous. There are so many more questions he has, but for now, Andrew is living for the thrill.

And sure, Andrew knows it will be dangerous to have Neil around. They'll probably send more goons, once they realize that other guy is missing. It doesn't matter how many people they send. They could send a whole battalion of people and it wouldn't matter. Andrew will do anything to keep this, Neil, and whatever it is they have, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ADRIANAAAA it's 100% time to be a sappy MOFO in these notes hahaha. I love you so much and I SUPER love you for getting me to read AFTG, it's been so fun to talk about with you and to see your writing just SHINE. I'm so glad people appreciate you so much in this fandom because you are incredible and talented and you deserve it so much!! I am SO sorry you have to read my weird Fantasy OOC Andreil LOL I feel like I suck at them, but i HOPE you enjoy this shit. As per usual, I used a lot of the same ideas I always do XD but I tried to make it something you wold like DESPITE it being a FANTASY AU HAHAH. TBH I ended up having to work to keep this as short as it is cause I kept getting ideas about like Aaron and Andrew's mom anddd Neil's curses/dark magic... LOL Fantasy AUs man... I miss you so so much and I can't wait until the pandemic is over so we can HANG OUT AND EAT OLIVE GARDEN AND COOKIE DOUGH LOL! <3 I LOVE YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!
> 
> AFTG [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kevinstopbeinga)


End file.
